Heartlines
by sunshynedarling
Summary: It was a humdrum Tuesday with the normal lunch drama, except that weird piece of paper that had Castiel perplexed, when the bell rang and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips, promising a ride home after baseball practice that afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a SuperWho highschool!AU, so all characters are in their teens unless otherwise specified. I don't own any of the characters from either show. I hope you enjoy this!**

Dean shoved another two fries in his mouth, smirking at the disapproving look Castiel shot his way. It made him want to ruffle that black, unkempt hair and kiss the rigid lines of stress from his boyfriend's face. Castiel huffed, turning his eyes down to a piece of paper with too many scribbles on it to be good.

"Cas, c'mon," Dean smiled, gently leaning his knee on Castiel's under the cafeteria table. "It's only the second day of the semester, you don't need to be wearing your I'm-gonna-go-insane-from-school look quite yet."

"I don't understand, though," sighed Castiel, leering over the paper as though getting closer would answer whatever questions he had.

"Hrm?" Dean grunted around another handful of fries, causing Castiel to glance up. They were interrupted by Amy slamming her tray down as she slid in across from the boys. Castiel carefully folded the paper, slipping it into his pocket and skillfully ignoring the inquisitive jab Dean gave him in the side.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her," Amy growled, spearing the mystery meat with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Is Melody in trouble again?" asked Castiel carefully, wincing when Amy fixed him with a hard glare. Although the Ponds and the Novaks had been family friends for years, Castiel was still intimidated by Amy's mane of fiery red hair and her adopted sister who had a certain penchant for getting into a ridiculous amount of trouble. Even Dean couldn't compete with the amount of detention the younger girl had gone through, and yet Melody seemed to break school rules as easily as breathing despite all that.

"I don't understand why she thinks she can just start correcting the history teacher!" Amy finally exploded, pushing the tray away from her. " I know she watches those silly time-travel shows, or whatever, but she can't go around telling teachers that history is gonna change because some fictional character said it would. I'm gonna have to ground her, again."

"No offense, Amy, but grounding never seems to work," Dean said, immediately regretting opening his mouth, especially about parenting skills when he knew Amy was trying the best she could, when he was on the receiving end of Amy's glare.

"And what else would you have me do?" Amy sighed, leaning on her elbows, the anger drained out of her.

Dean and Castiel traded looks, smiling. It was a humdrum Tuesday with the normal lunch drama, except that weird piece of paper that had Castiel perplexed, when the bell rang and Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's lips, promising a ride home after baseball practice that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Castiel jolted awake, peeling papers from his pale face as he lifted his head from the desk, covered in schoolwork. Running a hand through already-rumpled hair, Castiel wondered for the millionth time if Dean was right and he did take his academics too seriously. But other than being with Dean, homework was the only thing he really understood. An insistent buzzing caught Castiel's attention, and he flipped the phone open with a smile.<p>

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas, where the hell are you?" Dean demanded, causing Castiel to check the clock and- oh. He had meant to be over at Dean's for a study session two hours ago.

"I fell asleep," he offered, slowly gathering the books and notebooks he would need to tutor Dean on physics.

"You fell asleep," was the disbelievingly mumbled reply. "Well, listen, I've gotta make dinner for Sam and his new best friend or whatever, so why don't you come over and save me from the inevitable nerd convention?"

"Sam has a new friend?" Castiel asked, although he wondered sometimes why he tried to keep up with the endless list of friends Dean's younger brother acquired far too easily.

"Yeah, some guy in our grade named Rory. Apparently he's new, awkward, and a certified geek. So obviously Sammy had to adopt him, sensing a stray pup to love, and that means dinner. You're coming, right?"

"Of course. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Dean."

"Good. I'm making your favorite, too."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"See ya, Cas."

Castiel slipped the phone in his pocket, thumbing the paper that had rested there for over two weeks now. Pulling it out, Castiel unfolded and flattened it on the desk top. It made him feel strange, to say the least. At first Castiel had been happy to make friends with the new boy in his art history class, because Sam thought paintings were silly and Dean never understood the point of history or of art unless it involved nudity, so to find someone else who had an enthusiasm for the subject was nice. Shaking his head, Castiel pulled the paper from his pocket and put it under a pile of books on Greek mythology.

Padding down the hallway, Castiel stopped at a door and knocked softly, his lips turninng upwards when he heard "Fuck!" and noises from the other side. He managed to smooth his face before Gabriel opened the door with half a chocolate bar sticking out of his small mouth.

"What do you want, Cas?" his brother asked around noisy chomping, brown eyes set in a definite glare.

"I'm going to have dinner at Dean's tonight," he answered, thoughts racing. "Would you like to come? Sam has a new friend, and I know how much you like Sa-"

"Are you trying to gain a black eye?" Gabriel hissed, crowding Castiel. Although the movement was not as intimidating as he would have liked, as he never hit quite the same growth spurt Castiel was graced with.

"I was simply trying to be considerate and include you in a form of socialising that does not revolve around scantily clad college girls lounging in our furniture at odd hours," was the cool reply, causing his brother to step back. "But clearly my intentions were misplaced. Goodbye, Gabriel."

"Cas, wait-" The words felt like an echo, and Castiel knew he was being unfairly cruel as he closed the front door of their house with slightly more force than was necessary. It wasn't Gabriel's fault that Castiel was feeling out of place with Dean slightly, as though an invisible scale had tipped and they were no longer on the equal footing they used to be.

Fifteen minutes later found Castiel carefully setting his blue bike against the Winchester porch, letting himself in the front door. Only the Impala was in the driveway which meant both John and Mary were gone for work. Castiel wished he could say he knew for how long Sam and Dean would be on their own, but he couldn't. It bothered him.

"Cas, hi!" Sam tackled him in a hug, easily overpowering Castiel's weak attempts to get away with his size alone. "I'm so glad you made it! Dean is making your favorite- spaghetti with pork meatballs and that weird sauce you two made up. I wanted Dean to make it for Rory, introduce him to good food, but of course we couldn't have it without you here!"

"Hello, Sam," Castiel smiled, following the younger Winchester further into the house, listening to Sam's enthusiastic rambling. The evening passed amicably, and Castiel could even say he liked Rory at the end of it. Although he stuttered a bit and was slightly awkward, Castiel felt like there was something likeable in his quick wit. He was reminded of himself before he met Dean, if he was going to be honest with himself.

A quick goodbye kiss turned into a passionate play of tongues and teeth, Dean pressing him up against the porch with only a street lamp illuminating them in an orange haze. Castiel thought he was going to burn up with desire, but managed to extricate himself and bike home, promises of a weekend just for them whispered in his ear


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was not prepared for the knots about to form in his gut when he pushed the door open of the small cafe downtown Castiel loved. Right away his eyes tracked the mass of untidy hair in their corner table, Castiel's back to the door like usual, but his boyfriend was not alone. Sitting across from Castiel was a boy Dean had only seen wandering around their school, with flopped over brown hair, a rueful smile on his angular face. Dean took in the bright red suspenders over a wrinkled button-down shirt and a goddamned bowtie around this kid's neck. His sleeves were pushed up and, Dean was pissed now, had the nerve to hold Castiel's hand in his on top of the table.

He stalked his way past the tables full of college students furiously typing away on their computers, couples sharing bashful smiles from across tables, business men and women holding meetings, and forced a smile onto the scowl etched on his features. Placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder, he pressed a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "Hey, babe," he smiled, pulling the chair from the table next to them and sitting next to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said quietly, jerking his hand away from the strange boy's and folding it idly in his lap. He felt the wave of shame slowly heating up his cheeks and neck while fixing his gaze on the edge of the table.

"Hello!" Both boys glanced up, Castiel's blue eyes wide while Dean's green eyes were narrowed. The other boy leaned forward on his elbows, emerald eyes glinting as he smiled at Dean. "I'm John Smith, but all of my friends call me the Doctor. Castiel and I share advanced art history at school, and I ran into him here while he was waiting for you."

"Uh-huh," Dean grunted, struggling to keep a lid on the anger growing inside of him. He didn't care who the hell this boy was, he didn't get to be all lovey-dovey with his Cas. Neither boy noticed when John left, an unmistakeable sadness in his gaze.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Castiel mumbled, running a hand in circles on the small of Dean's back. "I didn't know when you would be here, and John was just keeping me company."

He stood up suddenly, sliding in across the table from Dean. Reaching into the pocket of his soft khackis, Castiel pulled out the now-worn paper and slid it across the table. "I don't know what to do, Dean."

That prompted Dean to look up, meeting Castiel's scared eyes with ones of his own. Hesitant, he picked up the paper and unfolded it. He read it once, twice, three times. Then again. It felt like someone punched all of the air out of him at once. He knew that things had changed in a small manner between him and Castiel over break even if he never knew what it was that had changedl, but this? It hadn't even entered into his worst-case scenario list.

"I have to go," Dean said, pushed the chair back noisily. He didn't dare meet Castiel's eyes, instead stumbling backwards and all but running out of the cafe. He didn't stop to see if he had been followed as he slammed the door of the Impala shut and felt her roar to life. It seemed like seconds later he was pulling into his driveway, his whole body trembling as he managed to make it to his bed before collapsing. He didn't hear Sam knock on his open door, or when he came in and bounced onto Dean's bed next to him.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly, a breath of relief escaping when his brother grunted in reply. Good, Sam thought, he isn't dead. "What's wrong?"

"Cas-" he stopped, taking a shaky breath and flipping over on his back. He decided to start over so this sounded somewhat coherent. "Remember over winter break when Cas had that weirdo museum trip with his art history class? The one where they took like a week and flew to New York City?" Dean took Sam's silence as a yes and plugged forward. "So apparently he and this kid John-"

"John Smith?" Sam exclaimed, making Dean give him a look.

"You know the bastard?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered haltingly. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to say anything. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Sam bouncing off, an explanation of bringing Rory over for a "cultural education" or something trailing in the air behind him. Dean groaned, but pushed himself off of the bed. The least he could do was be hospitable to the boy, and Dean smiled slightly. Without a word he made his way downstairs and ignored Sam's adamant protests as he settled in on the couch between his brother and the gangly form of Rory, with his wide eyes but lips curled up in a smile, stealing the popcorn bowl for himself.

"So, what're we watching?"

Castiel wasn't quite sure what to call their relationship anymore, if it was even that. Dean still gave him rides to and from school when he could or when the weather was unforgiving for a bicycle. They walked to classes together, stayed lab and project partners, ate lunch with Amy every day. Dean still held his hand or slung an arm around his shoulders, pressed kisses to his cheeks, forehead, knuckles; anywhere but his lips, really. Castiel continued to tutor Dean on physics and attempted to get him to see the value of classic literature. Castiel cooked lunches for the two of them, maintained his perfect attendence record, managed to snag a win at a regional debate tournament. But the past month had been driving him insane.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, and that had been the whole point of showing Dean the note in the first place. Nothing made sense anymore, though.

"If you keep thinking this loud I won't be able to concentrate on how I'm not doing homework," Gabriel complained, pausing his video game. The Novak brothers were in the living room, Castiel trying to read his book for the English test he had the next day, while his older brother focused his efforts on smashing a virtual car into as many obstacles and people as humanly possible.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much," he said softly, closing his book and sliding it onto the table.

"Did you and Dean..." his brother trailed off as he pulled a chocolate bar from the pocket of his hoodie and offered it to Castiel.

"I don't think so," Castiel pushed the heel of his palm over his eyes, thinking over the month. "I think we should, though. It's the logical thing to do after something of this nature occurs, is it not?"

Gabriel tilted his head slightly, devouring the chocolate as he thought. "Is that what you want, Cas? I mean, I know you and this John kid really hit it off... And Dean's been an asshole to you for months before the museum trip."

"I want to be happy, Gabriel," he finally answered after giving his brother's words a good amount of thought. "I don't know that I can have that with Dean. But if I do... this, then you need to take your own advice."

"Yeah, but your crush doesn't run the little risk of being jail bait!" protested Gabriel, a smile breaking out over his features. "I'll make you a deal, then, Cas. If you follow your heart and get with John then I will attempt to make merry with the moose."

"Deal," Castiel smiled, feeling much more at ease with the world. He didn't want to hurt Dean, but this facade they were playing was eating him alive. And John made him feel important for the first time in a long time. In too long, he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam flung a hand out of the cocoon of covers when the alarm blared at six-thirty, and really why had he thought that was a good time to get up? He just wanted five more minutes of sleep, but Dean's snoring was doing a fine job creating an insufferable symphony with his alarm as Sam flung the blue comfortor on the floor and finally managed to switched the godforsaken thing off. Bleary-eyed, Sam stumbled into the shower, relishing the fact that he got more hot water than Dean - for once. While the water was pounding on his back, the younger Winchester let his mind wander to Dean's behavior, how scared he had been over whatever had obviously occured between him and Castiel. He knew his brother was being a dick to Cas, had been for months. Part of him argued it wasn't his fault, just part of his nature. But Dean had been so tender and careful, so full of love when he managed to break the other boy's shell and convince him he was worth something more than being a punching bag or a know-it-all.

"Sammy, if you don't hurry the fuck up in there I'm gonna have to drag you out by force," Dean grumbled on the other side of the door, startling Sam out of his thoughts. He turned the water off, feeling like his body moved on autopilot until he found himself reading, well more like staring at, Cat's Cradle at the kitchen table and shoveling Lucky Charms down his throat, slightly surprised to find himself clothed and packed for school. His brother shot a knowing look his way, which unnerved Sam even more. He wanted to protest it wasn't his fault he got distracted, the real world was just so boring sometimes.

It wasn't until they were on the way to school that Sam realized what he'd been thinking about, and knots instantly jumped together in his gut. "Shit," he whispered, clutching his backpack to his chest.

"What's up?"

"I uh," he started, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "I forgot I'm working with Gabriel after school today." Shit, shit, shit. Castiel's brother was always really mean to him, and Sam wasn't that fond of him to begin with. It was always a gamble between Gabriel flirting with him or ignoring him, and Sam never could quite tell which he preferred more.

"You always work with him on Thursdays, dude," Dean said, confused. He knew the guy could be a bit weird, but he seemed okay enough, especially if he was Castiel's family.

"Just shut up," was the mumbled reply. Sam was grateful when the Impala was finally parked, and he lost himself in the routine of his classes. It was just all so easy, he thought. It seemed like everything his teachers were telling him he had figured out at least a year ago. So maybe he shouldn't have been as surprised when the final bell rang and he was still thinking he had to go to fifth period. Dean was tense as they piled into the car, Castiel in the front with Dean and Sam sprawled out in the backseat. Even while zoned out Sam was aware of the complete lack of conversation between his brother and Castiel, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Cas?" he started, trying to remember his day. Something was off, but what was it?

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel replied, turning to look at the younger Winchester. He was always a little bit baffled as to what his brother saw in Sam beyond friendship, but then again he rarely understood anything Gabriel did.

"Is your brother still tutoring me if he wasn't at school today?"

"Of course," was the soft reply as Castiel turned back to look out the windshield again. Dean fiddled with the radio, leaving it on some bubbly pop that none of the boys liked, but he figured it was better than the really uncomfortable silence. Well, Sam was usually quiet, but Castiel wouldn't even talk to him. When he pulled up in front of his boyfriend's house - shit, were they still together or not? - Castiel just grabbed his bag and was up the porch in record time. His brother followed a bit slower, mumbling a farewell to Dean.

Sam watched Castiel bolt inside the house as he followed along at his own pace, trying to drag out actually being with Gabriel as long as possible. Well, not really. The whole problem was he enjoyed Gabriel's company immensely but was tired of never knowing where he stood. It didn't help that Jessica had been blatantly flirting with him for the past month and none of it had made Sam's stomach flip or heart flutter like Gabriel's backhanded flirting. Plus, Sam wasn't even sure if he liked guys that way, and had been fine nursing a crush on Jessica before Gabriel's behavior started making his body do things his head didn't agree with.

"Sammy, my boy! I thought you would never come," Gabriel grinned, bouncing down the stairs. He shot a concerned look at Castiel as they passed, but his brother waved a hand and continued up to his room.

"I always come on Thursdays, Gabriel," Sam sighed, following the older boy to the kitchen. "This is your time to humiliate me, remember?"

"I'm just trying to get you in shape for the real world, kiddo," was the reply as Gabriel ripped open a chocolate bar and bit half off at once. Sam shrugged, getting himself a glass of water. He tried not to blush, because if he let himself he could imagine a lot of things Gabriel could do to help him. They fell into a comfortable silence and both jumped with the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Castiel yelled down the stairs. "Gabriel if you answer that door I swear to god I will force-feed you your own dick, you hear?"

Sam stared wide-eyed at Gabriel while the older boy laughed heartily, shrugging his shoulders in response to the Winchester's face. They heard the door open and voices murmering, and Sam wanted to see who it was but Gabriel was just... staring at him and he swore he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks when Castiel and John fell into the kitchen, all ducked heads and shy smiles. The moment was gone and Sam desperately wished he could just reel it back, because if he wasn't crazy then -

"So are you still with that...boy?" Sam knew it came from John, and he could feel the sneer and dislike in the air, but when he looked at John's face it was a mask of calm curiousity. Castiel flushed, his mouth opening and closing before he decided to ignore the question altogether. John seemed to take the silence as an admission of "yes" as he hungrily claimed Castiel's mouth with his own, and Castiel just went with it. Sam dropped the glass, unaware of it breaking and water getting everywhere before he had turned his back and bolted out of the kitchen, out the front door, and was running. He felt nauseous, because yes Dean had been an asshole to Castiel lately but he never thought that the other boy would just cheat on his brother. He didn't pay attention to where he was going until he wound up at the park Dean used to take him to when their parents would be gone for weeks at a time when they were younger.

Collapsing on the closest bench, Sam was barely aware of Gabriel sitting next to him and panting, because fuck the kid ran fast, only reacting when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey, hey, it's just me Sammy," Gabriel said soothingly, seeing the fear in his friend's eyes.

"Cas, but how, and...Dean, shit, Dean's gonna be pissed Gabe, they were fucking kissing, and Cas didn't even-"

"I know," he sadly smiled, wanting to punch his brother for doing this. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the lanky teen, pulling him into a hug. Sam collapsed against him, burrowing his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck and cried, everything seeming like too much. Gabriel let him get it all out, rubbing his back after having pushed the backpack off of Sam's limp arms, murmering soft words of comfort into the shaggy locks. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Sam had used a nickname, trying to remember that getting satisfaction out of the boy's distress was quite inappropriate. Eventually Sam quieted, pulling away softly. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie, letting out a strangled sigh as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on knobby knees. Sam tried not to think about how cold he felt without being wrapped up in Gabriel, and how that was seriously one of the best feelings ever as he attempted to get his thoughts in order.

"Mom 'n Dad have been gone for three weeks. Dad's off somewhere doing who knows what, and Mom's overseas on one of her undercover journalism things. Dean's been a bitch to Cas, but he's been so scared of something. He won't tell me what it is, but," Sam laughed humorlessly, "I think I know what it is now. He's not even home that much anymore, and comes home smelling like a bar. I guess he thinks I'm old enough to not need anyone to act in an authoritative role. Jessica keeps flirting with me but I can't do anything about it because I think I like someone else, even if I'm too chickenshit to admit it, my teachers think I'm not smart enough because I never pay attention and you're the only real friend I think I have anymore." Both boys were quiet for a moment, Sam trying to figure out where the hell all of that came from and why he felt the need to just dump all of his shit on Gabriel, and the Novak tried to understand it all. Sam was always off in his own head, but he was one of the smartest people Gabriel knew. He had seen Dean being forced into a parental role way too early because the Winchester parents seemed to enjoy going off and doing work more than staying with their children once they realized Dean would be able to keep Sam clothed, fed, and going to school. He always thought that Sam had a lot of friends, but maybe he just had a lot of people he talked to?

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said, taking the younger boy's hand in his own. Sam looked at him, then quickly shuffled closer and fit himself into Gabriel's side as best he could, seeking comfort. Gabriel put an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer as Sam tangled their fingers together. "Cas is being an idiot, and that John kid just wants to fuck him and dump him. He talks about it to Amy sometimes, but she gives him a ration of shit for wanting to screw one of her best friends."

They both managed a chuckle at that, imagining Amy's fiery temper. Nobody in their right mind would get on the wrong side of that girl. Neither felt the need to keep talking though, and Sam let his eyes slip closed. He felt like every nerve in his body was awake and assaulting his mind, all of the points where him and Gabriel were in contact seemed to be warm. He knew there as a slight breeze, could feel it ruffling his hair, but the air seemed to be drier the longer they sat like that. And Gabriel had just let him snuggle in, for whatever reason, but he wasn't pulling away or calling Sam a girl like Dean would've done, so Sam didn't much care why as long as it didn't stop.

"I like you, Gabe," he mumbled, thinking he had only thought the words. The way Gabriel stiffened around him made Sam realize that the words had actually gotten past his lips and shit, that was not supposed to happen because what if he had just been yanking Sam's chain the whole time?

"I like you too, Sammy," Gabriel answered, smiling when Sam lifted his head to look into his eyes. Gabriel saw a whole mess of emotions there, the confusion, fear, want, but when Sam's tongue darted out to wet his lips the older boy went with instinct, leaning in and softly pressing his lips to the boy's. He felt Sam freeze and pulled away, trying to mask the hurt that jolted through him. An apology was forming behind his lips when Sam brought his free hand hesitantly to the side of Gabriel's face and leaned up to kiss him. A mewl made its way past the older boy's lips as he felt Sam nervously swipe his tongue at the seam of his lips, and opened immediately, tangling his tongue with Sam's. He felt like he was melting when Sam carefully licked inside his mouth, discovering every spot that made him shiver. They pulled away when oxygen became a necessity, although Sam thought he could live without breathing if it meant kissing Gabriel all the time. "Was that-" Gabriel silenced Sam by kissing him gently again, nipping at the full bottom lip and licking his way inside when Sam gasped in surprise. He focused on drawing every sound out of the younger boy he could, letting himself get caught up in the sensation of kissing Sam.

When they pulled away again they were both panting slightly, and Sam ducked his head to hide the giant grin threatening to take over his face.

"Hey, hey, I just sucked on your tongue, man," Gabriel laughed, tilting Sam's head so they were looking each other in the eye again. "You don't get to look away now."

"Sorry," Sam smiled, leaning into the hand on the side of his face. "Hey, uh, d'you wanna come over tonight?" He blushed when Gabriel lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked. "No, not for that, jeez! But I think Dean's gonna be out late again and I don't wanna be on my own but Cas'll be at your place and I don't wanna see him right now, but if you don't it's okay."

It all came out in a rush and it took Gabriel a moment to figure out what Sam had said, but agreed instantly. The kid beamed at him, making him feel tingly all over, and they walked hand-in-hand to the Winchester residence, both feeling happier and slightly more complete than when the day had started.


End file.
